Like I've Known You Forever
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Stiles and Allison had been friends since they were four years old. Stiles was there to punch out anyone who would break her heart and Allison would always make him smile, just by smiling at him. But they never realized this was true love. Very AU. In a world where teens didn't get turned into werewolves. Sorry if you don't like it.


**Hello! I am writing this because I have recently fell in love with this couple and hope to see some more interaction with them in season 3. So I really hope that Stiles and Allison get more moments together. Sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

_Age 4- Making Friends_

* * *

_Single father, Sheriff Stilinski decided to take the day off and spend that time with his four-year old son. His mother had died shortly after giving birth to him. It was heartbreaking of course, knowing that Stiles has already been asking where his mother's been at this age and never getting to know. Stiles has asked about her, but never a lot, he has just been busy with being a four-year old. He liked to go to the playground and try to make new friends, but he just never could._

_Not until today._

_Sheriff Stilinski's old friends from highschool, Chris and Victoria Argent, were there with their little girl. The two walked over to the small family and waved a nice hello._

_"Stilinski! What's up?" Chris greeted his old friend. The sheriff shrugged as he plopped a squat down next to Chris. Stiles had climbed onto his lap._

_"Oh nothing. I'm just taking the day off to be with my son. I call him Stiles," He smiled down at Stiles who was staring at the little girl playing with her baby dolls. The little girl climbed into Victoria Argent's lap and buried her face into her coat. The couple gave a darling look at Stiles._

_"Well, this is our daughter, Allison," Victoria introduced the shy four-year old. Allison stared at Mr. Stilinski, who waved at her. She smiled, showing off her large dimples as her mother talked to her, "Why don't you go play with Stiles?"_

_Allison nodded and grabbed Stiles' hand and they rushed away from the group of adults. She brought him to a baby tree that had just been planted in the park and sat next to it, she motioned for Stiles to sit with her._

_"What's your name?" Stiles asked her, adding the 'wa' sound at the end of 'your'._

_"Allison Argent. What's yours?" She mocked, exactly how Stiles had done when she repeated the question._

_"You can call me Stiles. My whole family calls me that," He smiles, a toothy grin, missing the teeth. They were pretty smart four-year olds. They could have a decent little kid conversation._

_Their parents had spent a few hours talking to each other. Catching up on life since highschool, and all Stiles and Allison were worried about was that they had made new friends. The were just sitting at the small tree in the park and played with their toys, talking more about them little selves._

_They remained friends since._

* * *

_Age 8- Girls Have Cooties_

* * *

_The Argent's and the Stilinski's met at the park a few times every month. Since the kids had started school, and have been in the same class since Kindergarten, Allison and Stiles have grown closer in their friendship. _

_Stiles would go to her house when the sheriff had to work over night and they would watch a movie together and go to sleep in her bed. Sometimes when Mr. Stilinski had to work, the Argents would take Stiles and Allison to the park, where they would go to the tree that has grown larger. But it still is little enough for them to climb on._

_It was the day before the first day of third grade, where Stiles and Allison decided to meet at the park and sit on the tree._

_"Did your dad drop you off here?" Allison asked._

_Stiles nodded, "I'm staying with you guys until my dad picks me up tonight."_

_"Ok," She responded. That was when a group of boys, about their age, walked up to Stiles, they had disgusted looks on their faces._

_"Eww! Why are you talking to a girl?" One of the boys asked._

_"She's my friend," Stiles replied._

_"Girls have cooties! That means you have cooties too!" The same boy said. The group of boys all yelled 'Eww!' in unison, making Stiles' smile turn into a frown. Allison jumped down from the tree._

_"Leave him alone!" She yelled._

_"Cootie Boy!" They yelled._

_"Stop it! He doesn't have cooties and I don't have cooties either" Allison yelled._

_"Allison, stop. I can take care of myself," Stiles said._

_"I don't like the way they are talking to you. They don't have to be such jerks," She said._

_"Aww! Are you going to have her fight for you?" The boy pushed Allison down to the ground. Stiles stepped in front of her as the other boys__ ran away. Stiles looked at the ground, helping her up. Allison had patted him on the back to try to make him feel better._

_"Don't listen to them, Stiles. They are just scaredy cats," She claimed. Stiles nodded and climed onto the tree, helping her up and sitting on the same branch._

_"I don't think you have cooties," Stiles says. _

_Allison smiles and grabs his hand, "Good."_

* * *

_Age 13- Boys Like Girls_

* * *

_They were in seventh grade. Still being best friends. Stiles still stayed at her house a few times when Mr. Stilinski was working and talked and everything, but taking on new interests. Stiles was already liking girls, and Allison was already like boys. They would sit at the tree in the abandonded park and poke fun at each other about who they had a crush on. It was harder for Allison because Stiles has liked the same girl since third grade, Lydia Martin._

_They have also begun to grow features, through puberty only Allison hit earlier than Stiles. Allison wore glasses, and was soon getting braces. Which she really wasn't excited about getting. On the other hand, Stiles' teeth and eyes were fine, but he didn't have any luck with girls like Allison didn't have any luck with boys._

_She had a crush on this real preppy boy, Jackson Whittemore. He knew that she had a crush on him but told her that he didn't like her that way._

_"Why?" Allison asked him._

_"You're really nice, but you're just not the type of girl that I like," Jackson said. Stiles was listening to the whole thing, standing by Allison the whole time._

_"What are you saying?" Allison asked._

_"You're just, not really that pretty enough for me," He responded, which made Allison break down into tears. Stiles had heard enough and was going to say something. He stepped in front of Allison, and began to tell Jackson off._

_"What is wrong with you? Allison is a beautiful girl, you just want to be a jerk. You never tell a girl that she's not pretty enough for you," Stiles began._

_"And you are?" Jackson asked._

_"I am her best friend, and I'm not going to stand there and let you tell her that she's not pretty enough for you. You'd be lucky to be with a girl like her," He finished._

_"Well maybe you should be her boyfriend. You two seem socailly awkward enough to be together anyway," Jackson said. That was when Stiles had punched him in the face, and they were in a brawl. The next thing he knew, he was in the principal's office with a fat lip, one to match Jackson's eye._

**_. . ._**

_Allison waited for Stiles to get out of detention and come to the tree at the old abandonded park. He ran over to her, dropped his book bag and climbed up to tree. Which seemed to get taller every few years. He sat down next to her on the same branch and got comfortable._

_"How's the lip?" Allison asked._

_Stiles smirked, "Manly. Hopefully Lydia would think so."_

_"Oh my goodness, you've liked her since third grade. Are you ever going to get over her?" Allison snorted. Stiles looked at her and shrugged._

_"Why do you even ike Jackson? He's such a jerk," Stiles said._

_"I've been thinking, and I came to a conclusion that I don't like him anymore. Anyone who calls me ugly, doesn't deserve my attention," She responded. _

_Stiles gave her a hug, "That's good. I hated to see you cry like that, it made me feel awful."_

_"Why should you feel awful? You weren't the one who said it," She said._

_"I know, but one day, you are going to have a boyfriend, and who knows, you may get your heart broken. That means I'm going to haveto kick some butt," He said. Allison laughed and layed her head down on Stiles' shoulder._

_"One of these days. We're going to be in a real relationship, where we're gonna have to kiss the people we are with," Allison says._

_"That's awkward," He claims._

_"Well, we're gonna have to have our first kiss soon, right?" She asks. _

_Stiles nods, "I know seventh grader who have already kissed someone."_

_"Not me!" She fusses._

_"Me either! It's weird," He responds. _

_Allison gives him a look, "Would it be weird if it was me and you?" Stiles stares, not knowing what to say so he shruggs. He couldn't believe that they were talking about this. Expecally at this age._

_"Well, I mean, I don't want to make it awkward for us," He finally responds._

_"Me either!" She fussed, "But just one. Just to get it over with?" Stiles shrugs again and Allison hits his shoulders._

_"Oww? What?" He asks._

_"Stop shrugging and answer me!" She demands. Stiles looks at her and realizes that she's right, they are going to have it happen one day, why not with each other, to get it over with? He leans in and plants a short kiss on her lips, to shut her up for one reason._

_Allison looks shocked when he pulls away, "Ummm," She starts off, "Well, that's out of the way."_

_"Yep," He says. They glance at each other once again and start to quickly climb down the tree. They grab their stuff and before they go their seperate ways, Allison speaks to him._

_"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" She asked. He nodded, and they left._

* * *

_Age 16- Real Relationships_

* * *

_The last time Stiles talked to Allison was just a few days ago, in person. It was the first day back since Christmas break of their sophmore year and Allison had promised him a surprise. Telling him to wait by the front door and she'd meet him there. He looked around and saw that the clock read 7:15, which was usually the time she got here. He then looked down the hall and saw her current boyfriend, Seth, flirting with two other girls. Stiles just rolled his eyes and saw Allison walk through the door._

_Man, did she look different. Her glasses were gone. Her braces were gone. And Stiles didn't want to take notice but her chest was no longer flat, not like it was last year. She was wearing some skinny jeans with a white tank top, and covering her arms was a leather jacket. Her boots went up to her ankle, her hair was long and curly._

_"Oh my God," Stiles said, shocked._

_"I know!" She responded._

_"You look amazing," He said._

_"I do?" She asked incecurely. Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

_"Of course, but nothing was wrong with you to begin with," He answered. Allison blushed._

_"That's why your my best friend," Allison claimed and walked with her best friend to their first class. Her boyfriend was no where to be seen._

_They went to the tree in the park and sat down on the branches, which were getting larger. They got comfortable and started to talk._

_"I think Seth is cheating on me," Allison claims._

_"Why would you think that?" He asked._

_"I don't know. He's been acting weird. I'm just insecure," She responded._

_"Well you don't need to be. You are a beautiful young woman who is just too shy," He said. Allison blushed, he always said that about her. But it didn't bother her any._

**_. . ._**

_Stiles had just got out of the shower a few days after the talk him and Allison had in the tree. He walked out of the bathroom into his dark room with only a towel on. He opened his drawer and that's when his lamp turned on. He gripped the towel and stood up quickly, screaming._

_"Allison! You scared the hell out of me!" He screamed. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot, and she was dripping wet. She had climbed in through the window._

_"What happened?" Stiles asked._

_"I will tell you after you put on some pants?" She suggested. Stiles looked down and noticed that he was still in a towel. He walked to the bathroom, put on his black pajama pants and back into his room. He took the spot next to Allison and looked at her, waiting for an explination._

_"Seth was cheating on me. I went to his house where his mom let me in. I walked into his room and he was half naked with another girl!" Allison cried. Tears rolling out of her eyes again._

_"Oh my gosh. Allison, I'm sorry about that," He apologized._

_"It's not your fault. You were the one who told me not to go out with him in the first place," Allison said. Stiles knew that this wasn't the right time to say 'I told you so', so he just kept his mouth shut and wrapped his strong arm around her waist._

_She layed her head on his shoulder, "Can I stay with you tonight?" Stiles nodded and got up. He walked to his closet and pulled out a flannel shirt, tossing it to her, then pulled out a pair of his boxer and tossed them along as well. He turned around so that she could change._

_"I'm done," She said. Stiles went and layed down on his bed, patting the spot beside him so Allison could lay down. She layed down and looked at him as he was staring at the ceiling._

_"Thank you Stiles," She says, "You are one of a few men that I can trust not to break my heart."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Stiles asked._

_"What I mean is that, you are so sweet to me. Sometimes I don't really deserve it from you. I'm surprised we've remained friends all of these years. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their husband one day," She claimed. Stiles blushed._

_"You're my girl, Allison. I want to protect you," He responded. Allison smiled at him and moved closer to him. She layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his arm around her shoulder and they fell asleep like that._

* * *

_Age 18- First Comes Love_

* * *

_Stiles was staying the night at the Argents' because his dad was working late again. Him and Allison were close to graduating and going to the same college. It was a deal they had made a while ago, to apply to the same college and that's what happened. They were going to the same college! They found out when they went to tree in the park._

_"You got the letter?" Allison asked, holding up her unopened envelope._

_"Right here," Stiles responded, holding up the similar unopened envelope. The smiled and started to open it at the same time._

_"Ok, here we go," Allison said, reading hers first,_

_"Dear Miss Argent,  
We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted!"_

_Allison cheered and gave Stiles a large hug. She looked at the letter in Stiles' hand, telling him (without really telling him) to open it. He looked at the letter and began to read,_

_"Dear Mr. Stilinski,  
We are sorry to say this, but your application has been denied."_

_Stiles didn't move. Allison has noticed that he's been acting weird around her lately, but this couldn't be the reason why, since he just opened it._

_"Oh my gosh. Are you serious?" Allison asked._

_"No I'm just kidding," Stiles laughed, "I got accepted."_

_Allison snorted and punched him in the shoulder, "Stiles! Don't do that to me!"_

_"I couldn't help myself," He said._

_"Listen, I got to go home and tell my parents. I'll see you tonight?" She said. _

_Stiles nodded and watched her walk away. He couldn't see how someone could break that big heart of hers. Jackson, Seth, Cody, Scott? Someone who Stiles got along with, but have lost contact with their Junior year. She turned around and smiled at Stiles, which made his heart beat faster._

_He couldn't believe this, but he was in love._

**_. . ._**

_He met her at the Argent's home and done what they had usually done. He could see that they celebrated Allison's acceptance. Her parents had congradulated Stiles and Allison drug him up to her room. Where they watched a movie._

_Once the movie went off, Allison turned her tv off, and looked at Stiles._

_"I can't believe we got accepted," She started._

_"I know. It feels like yesturday when we had just made friends by that baby tree fourteen years ago," He responded. She smiled and nudged his elbow._

_"What?" He chuckled._

_"You're my best friend," She cheered. He loved it when she smiled and played around. That was something he wanted for a long time. The affection of a woman. But he never realized that Allison was the woman who he would fall in love with._

_"I love you," Stiles said._

_"I love you too," She responded._

_"No. I mean, I love you. I want to be with you Allison," He said. Allison's face looked shocked, "now before you reject me. I want to say that I have felt things for you for a while now. And these feelings have just been eating me up so much that I couldn't hold them in anymore. So that's why I am now teeling you this."_

_"Stiles," She started._

_"It's ok. I can handle your rejection."_

_Allison didn't say anything else. The only thing that was being exchanged was her lips onto his. In a real kiss._

_"I love you too," She said and continued to kiss him. Then they contiuned with other stuff as well._

* * *

_Age 22- Then Comes Marrage_

* * *

_Stiles and Allison had gradutated college. They were done with school and ready to move on with their lives. One of those things of course, was getting married. Stiles had proposed to Allison 9 months ago, under the tree where they would always meet at before. It was very romantic and if you could guess anywhere of which this wedding was taking place?_

_You guessed it._

_Their friends and family had decorated the very old tree that had been there for them for eighteen years. Their were pink and white roses over a white arch where the groom and bride would be standing under. A long white carpet that led from the back row of seat to the alter also decorated with pink and white rose pedals. The arch was draped with white curtains that were pulled to the side so that the audience could see the ceremony._

_The seats filed up quickly and it was now time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Her mom holding on to one side of her and her dad on the other._

_"You ready?" Chris asked his daughter._

_He kissed her forehead and they started towards the alter. The first thing Allison saw was Stiles' smiling face. Behind was his father. Her future father in law. He had Scott (a highschool friend) and Derek (a friend he met in college who was together with Lydia)._

_Lydia was Allison's maid of honor, they became friends in highschool._

_They had gotten to the alter where Chris and Victoria had kissed her cheek. Chris shook hands with Stiles and Victoria kissed his cheek. Sheriff Stilinski kissed Allison's cheeks and they began the ceremony._

_"We are gathered here today," The preacher began, "In honor of Allison Argent and, " The preacher stopped. He couldn't read what Stiles' name was._

_"What?" He said. He looked closer at the name, "What does this say?"_

_Allison started to laugh as well as the crowd when Stiles finally spoke up, "You can just call me Stiles."_

_"Ok," He continued, "In Honor of Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski."_

_"Now before we begin, is there anyone here who believes that these two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your piece."_

_Everybody looked around and saw that no one spoke up._

_"Now, the bride and the groom have decided to write their own vows. Allison?" He beckonded Allison to start reading her vows._

_"Ok," She began, "Stiles. I've known you for eighteen years, you've always been so sweet to me even when I didn't deserve it. We've been through a lot together," She started to tear up, "When I'd cry, your shoulder was there for me to shed my tears. You always knew how to make me laugh. I never knew I could be such an emotional teenager. I never thought that I'd end up marrying my best friend. But I am and I couldn't be more happy. And I love you so much, until the day we die."_

_"Stiles?" The preacher motioned for him to start._

_"I don't know how I can top that off, but here we go," He says taking a deep breath, this was all coming from the heart. The crowd laughed a bit and then listened to what he had to say._

_"Allison, we met, under this tree eighteen years ago, this thing was just a little plant sticking out of the ground back then. We'd always meet here and talk about things that was going on, so this tree is like an important key in our relationship. I couldn't stand to see you get your heart broken. It was just something inside of me that made me want to go punch the face off the guy who done the damage. We all had our bad times and we helped each other through. I don't know what I'd be doing with out you. I love you so much. So, here we are, eighteen years later and we're getting ready to spend the rest of our lives together, what part of our life we haven't spent together anyway. You are the perfect girl for me and I will love you no matter what happens," Stiles had finished his vows. _

_Everybody was in tears. Stiles, Allison, Chris, Victoria, Mr. Stilinski, even the Preacher was in tears._

_They exchanged their wedding rings when they finally heard those famous words._

_"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The preacher finished. That was when Stiles grabbed Allison by the hips and pulled her closer to him. They finally shared their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd started to cheer and clap. The rain started to fall and everybody rushed inside for the reception._

_Stiles had offered Allison a glass of wine._

_"I'm not drinking," She said._

_"Why not?" He asked. The smile on her face had gotten wider. Stiles didn't know exactly what she was saying until he started thinking back._

_His eyes widened as well as his smile, "You're pregnant?" He asked. Allison responded with the nod of her head and Stiles, of course, was happy._

_"Oh my God!" He cheered, "Your pregnant!"_

_The crowd was staring at them as Stiles yelled, "I'm gonna be a dad!"_

* * *

_Age 26- Baby Tree_

* * *

Stiles and Allison were watching their little four-year old girl play. They had planted a new baby tree where the old one stood. They sat down on the bench where their parents had introduced them and watched the little girl run around, smiling, and laughing. She jumped in the middle of Stiles and Allison and giggled at Stiles tickling her belly.

"Why did you plant a baby tree?" She asked her parents, adding the 'w' sound to her 'r's.

"You'll understand one day soon sweetie," Allison replied. Her daughter yawned and clinged to Stiles' arm. Allison smiled and hugged her family.

"I love you," Allison told Stiles and her daughter.

"I love you too," Stiles responded, giving her a peck on the lips. They took one last look at the new baby tree and hoped that one day their little girl could find someone to make her happy as much as Stiles and Allison made each other happy.

* * *

**Ok so that was pretty long, and I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. I just really like this couple now and I need a fanfic for them. :)**


End file.
